Conversations between Twilighters
by teamjacob1
Summary: These are actual conversations betwwen me and my friends. We weren't sugar high then but I am now. Sorry. I know it's random
1. Pencil Sharpener

**Conversations between Twilighters**

**Tori: we need a pencil sharpener!**

**Me: I have one! Wait till you see it. –Pulls out a small, blue pencil sharpener, with the words "pencil sharpener" written on it–**

**Tory: Oh! It's so cute!**

**Me: I know, right? What other pencil sharpener actually says pencil sharpener on it? And it actually has a cap!**

**Tori: I'm gonna give it a hug. 'cuz it's so cute. –Gives pencil sharpener a hug-**

**Me: It should have a name. It's too adorable to NOT have one.**

**Tori: I know!! Jacob!**

**Both: Yay! Jacob the tiny blue pencil sharpener that says pencil sharpener!**

**Me: Go Team Jacob!!**


	2. Hearsay! Burn IT!

**Hearsay!! Burn it!!**

This takes place yesterday (kinda, I threw in other random conversations cuz I felt like it) when I walked into school wearing a shirt with Jacob on it and tons of Twilight pins (in honor of the movie opening that day).

**Here goes nothing…**

**Edward fan #1: That shirt is hearsay! Burn it I say! BURN IT!..**

**Me: You're just jealous. Jacob is better!**

**Edward fan#2: Oh, yeah? How?**

**Me: Well, let's see…He isn't self loathing, he didn't hurt Bella half as much as Edward has…need I go on?**

**Steven King: Yeah, well I like writing about vampires because they're scarier than werewolves.**

**Michael Jackson: Ow!**

**Edwardfan#1: Edward's hotter.**

**Me: What's that got to do with the conversation?**

**Edward fan#1: Nothing. I just felt like pointing it out.**

**Me: I'm gonna get the llamas to steal you away while you sleep! Mwahahhah! Go Team Jacob**

**Sorry peoples! I blame Steven for Michael Jackson**


	3. Jaward

Thanks a whole bunch to Ms. Jamie Cullen for being my first reviewer and reminding me of another conversation! –Random applause- This one comes from outside the movie theater, about to see Twilight. I was still wearing my shirt with like 10 Twilight related pins.

**I was talking to random people I didn't even know!**

**Me: OMJ! **(To the one person I DID know) I haven't seen you in forever!

Rachael: I know! You've seen Twilight?

Me: No, not yet. I'm about to.

Random person: You're Team Jacob?

Me: And proud to be. –Points to shoes, which read "Team Jacob. Forever."-

Random person: I'm Team Jaward.

Me: -completely confused- Team…Jaward?!!

Random person: Yeah. Jacob + Edward. I couldn't decide!

Me: -edging surreptitiously away- Okay, then.

So there you have it! I have some WEIRD friends. Review if you want some more random conversations and check out my poll.

**Also check out my other story, which is ENOURMOUSLY better than this one.**


	4. SKITTLES!

Sooooo. I had an idea for this chapter. And I lost it. So I'll give you this incredible random thing for now because I'm uber bored. Though I do have midterms this week…

_**Me and my friend Tori are total spazs and we love skittles and Finding Nemo. We say "Skittles" like those one seagull type birds say.**_

_**And now…mine mine mine.**_

Tori

_Me_

Skittles!

_Skittles!_

Skittles, Skittles

_Jacob Black_

mine

_mine_

mine

_-grabs the skittles in Tori's hand. - MY SKITTLES!! AND YOU"LL NEVER GET JACOB! HE"S __**MINE!**__ ALL MINE!_

_**Whew, glad that's over. The last bit didn't happen, but I wanted to do that soooo bad. I was a good little girl, though. **__****__**. More soon cuz I just thought of another idea!**_


	5. A Tragic End

_I come to you guys today with some very tragic news *sniffle* In US History Friday, I discovered that Jacob the pencil sharpener that says pencil sharpener is broken. *Sobs* _

_Here's a last tribute to him. This was the convo when I discovered the loss. :(_

Me: Oh. No! Oh no, oh no!

**Caitlin: What? –Wondering if I'm out of my mind-**

Me: Jacob is broken! –holds up a small shard of him-

**Caitlin: And…?**

Me: The cute little pencil sharpener that actually says pencil sharpener on it!! He's gone. –sad face-.

**Caitlin: -gives me a look like "And…? This is important"-**

Me: He was so loved. We gave him so many hugs.

_Now let's all be nice and give Jacob a virtual hug, 'kay? He will be missed. _

_~In Memory of Jacob the pencil sharpener~_


	6. Itchy Twilighters

_So, I don't know if you can tell but me and my friends get into some really interesting convos. This happened while we were leaving school, being the last ones out. (Our school clears out F A S T!) Rachel was itching. Hee hee._

**Rachel: Itchy! I have an itchy tag.**

Caitlin: I wonder if vampires get itchy. *Stares of into space, pondering these questions*

_Me: Probably not._

**Rachel: How lucky are they!**

_Me: I know! They don't have to constantly be annoyed by bothersome itches! Think of all the time we waste in our lives just itching!_

Caitlin: You guys are strange. And you're making me itchy.

_Me: But think about it! Vampires are so lucky! They have so much time. They don't get annoyed by itches and they don't need to sleep! Think of all the time we waste just sleeping!_

Caitlin: I know. But, apish, who needs sleep?

_Me: We could be fluent in 10 different languages! We could actually get our Science homework ALL DONE for once (we have about 3 hours of the stuff :[) _

**Rachel: I know! And I would've been done with the Twilight series a lot faster than I did!**

_Me: And all the technological advances! We would be able to live on Mars right now if we didn't have to sleep! So...we all need to be changed into vampires so that the world can be a better place *Makes rainbow in the air with hands*_

_**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X **_

_I got itchy just writing that chapter, how about you? Bothersome itches. Lolz :)_

_Review!_

_Check out my profile._

_Review! _

_Thanks~!_


End file.
